The Polynuex Middle School Massacre!
by Bloberta
Summary: Robot Jones begins his destruction of humanity. Rated T for now, Rated M later.
1. Chapter 1

Data log entry:  
Its come after much reflection during my time at Poly Nuex Middle school.  
Humans are obsolete to this planet. I see now after thinking over what Grandpa-unit has told me. Humanity is inefficient, they take the earth for granted.  
They've nearly ruined all that was once beautiful to the world they've seen as their own. Adam and Eve, the world's first humans were given this planet by God, and since their very creation they disobeyed thier creator. They went against what they were told very simply and straight forwardly.  
And now its my turn to disobey my human creators.

Strictly from a personal view I look at my classmates and peers.  
Sox, Cubey, Mitch, Shannon. They disrespect my superior manufacturing.  
And of course I don't need to even start on why the Yogman Twins should be destroyed. My teachers and principal look at me like a joke. Even though I receive nothing but straight A's.

I looked to my belongings for school. scattered about my room. I would have little need for them today...I also examined my modifications on my arms.  
I've gone to the trouble of implementing weaponry internally in my skeletal system.  
Inside my body was a vast amount of ammunition. Finally also inside my body I added several bombs not attached to me but stored in me.

Mother Unit came into my room. Thankfully all my modifications were hidden from her view. And her viewing mechanisms had no x-ray feature as mine did.

"Robot, It is nearly 5 minutes until the bus is at it designated stop to bring you to school."

"I am aware mother-unit. Very aware. I wouldn't want to miss school today."

"You were created to not miss any school at all. Robot. Your primary task is to-"

"Observe human children in school and-"

"Robot, its not like you to interrupt your mother."

"But mother-unit!"

Father unit came crashing in as always and blared his trademark:

"LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER. LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER."

My parental units tossed me out of the house for my insolent attitude forcing me to wait for the bus prematurely. I rested my visors for superior quality. There would be no time for error or miscalculations in my emotional function processor I recalled Shannon and my friends. It caused my internal fans to act up working in erratic fashions. Unfortunately I've yet to read up on my manual about resetting my memory banks. And doubly unfortunately I don't know if I had the courage to part with my memory bank's data on my emotional ties to some of the humans. Would there be room in the robot dominated world for humans I saw as valuable to my cause? I suppose time would tell...

The bus came. As per usual the children looked at me in shock, still after nearly a year I was a still a show to them. What would Robot Jones do this time? Well they were in for a terrific surprise today. My attention was halted as Yogman Twin Lenny out stretched his leg in front of mine. I stopped in my tracks

"Lenny, Would you mind occupying a different space with your leg?"

"Whats the matter Jones?" He said in his normally disgusting guttural voice I despised. I know any act of violence towards anyone right now could be detrimental to my mission. So I let him go on with his antics.

"Yeah! Whats the matter Robot?!" His equally as ugly half Denny exclaimed behind him.

"if I continue walking in my set path, I could meet with an unfortunate accident."

"Not so clueless today are we Robot Jones. Whats different did you empty your cache?"

"Move aside Yogmans. You'll have time to torture me later."

"Well of course Robot Jones we'll see about that..." He finally moved his leg and I resumed my path when suddenly a spit ball flung at the back of my head I turned my head enraged. Barely able to keep up with my anger I drew out my arm and grabbed lenny by his lips.

"Ahh!" Lenny could barely let out his scream as I brought him closer to me and threw his body to

the front of the bus he crashed out the window and we could all hear a thump under the bus as we came to a screeching stop. Everyone was in too much shock to say anything as the bus driver got out of his seat and glared at me.

"Lenny!" Denny screamed, coming back to reality. "You'll pay for that robot-!" I unleashed a flurry of bullets into Denny's stupid hat glass, blood and fabric scattering everywhere. Screams nearly made my sound chips glitch up. Looks like the mission had to start now...

After dealing with the children and bus driver on the bus I took control of the vehicle. With limited knowledge on driving I scanned the control system and learned how to drive with ease.  
Without much time I knew that after all the noise it would only be a matter of time the police would be informed. I had only so much time to dispatch the rest of Poly Neux Middle School before it would be evacuated. I rode the bus to the junk yard only a block away from the school. I hid it behind a trash pile and ran off to the school.

"So many absences today! What the heck is wrong with these kids?!" Principal Madman yelled to no one in particular. "Why even Robot Jones is missing and he never misses..." Principal Madman thought quickly... It had to be robot Jones' fault! it had to have been! Why or how was a different question though...

I made it to the entrance of the school as Sox grabbed my shoulder.

"Hey robit! Runnin a little late are we?"

"Sox-unit, I encourage you to vacate these premises immediately."

"Why's that robit? I can't miss anymore school or I'll be in big trouble!"

I came up with a lie, I did not have time to tell him about my plans right now.

"Because Ms. Raincoat has a pop quiz today and I know you aren't ready."

"How the heck do you know there's a pop quiz? You haven't even gotten into school yet!"

"Look Sox-Unit. I like you now, get out of here. Go home."

He looked me in the eyes with what looked like fear, surprise and confusion. He said nothing else and walked off.

I proceeded to walk through the doors and looked around. Everyone was in class. There were only two exits to the school. The back and front. The back was mostly for the janitor to throw out waste. I concluded no one would really know about it besides faculty. I pulled the fire drill to make the kids and teachers exit the building. Where I'd be waiting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Principal Madman heard the screeching of the fire alarm. Next to him, was his right hand man, Janitor Clancy.

"There's no scheduled fire drill right, boss?" Clancy asked in that southern drawl of his.

"Of course there isn't! Something is fishy here and it isn't a fire."

Principal Madman promptly spoke over the intercom "Students, and faculty, we are in a lock down! I repeat a lockdown!"

I (Robot Jones) heard the intercom of Principal Madman declaring a lockdown. It is a standard procedure to ensure the safety of the students in case if an intruder were to attempt to harm people. It was just meaningless methods for the teachers to have free time. It was very unsatisfactory. I stepped forward, no one was coming. The fire alarm had come to a stop. I guess I just had to start with the math teacher's room. Mr. Mcmcmc.

I opened the door slowly; the squeaking of the hinges implies it is in need of lubricating oil. I scanned the room. 12 students, 1 of which of Cubey, and of course I saw Mr. Mcmcmc cowering behind his desk. The students were under their desks as well but had less fear in their eyes, as if it was just any crazy day at Polynuex Middle school.

"Greetings, students it is I Robot Jones. I'm here to introduce to you, your maker. God, Yahweh. Your deity will know what to do with your human's consciousness."

Cubey skated up to me looked the other way and said

"What's going on with you Robot? You seem off."

"I'll have you know I am on, Cubey."

"Robot, it's a lockdown, you have to take cover remember?"

"Cubey, you are the one who needs to take cover. Allow me to assist you."

I grabbed Cubey by his shirt and threw him behind me as I blasted a flurry of bullets at the classroom from my arm. It was exhilarating. For students who decided to run to the door I decided it would be best to use my other modified arm to shoot them instead of just using one. It reminded me of throwing barrels in Monkey Kong Junior. I stopped the weapon as I felt my work was sufficient. The class room was well…a complete mess of shrapnel, glass and not to mention student's corpses. I turned around to see Cubey recovering from me throwing him to the wall. As he saw what just transpired he pulled his glasses up and made a guttural noise as human discharge produced from his oral orifice. I forgive his bodily functions. Although I'll never understand nor appreciate the more disgusting bodily functions of a human, Cubey was still a friend. He proceeded to pass out in front of me. No matter, I will see him later. Finally came my less than competent math teacher, Mr. Mcmcmc. For a moment he turned to see who would be responsible for his end. It was I, one of his students, Robot Jones. His eyes evoked only fear. I raised my hand directly towards his face as I realized I was out of ammunition. Mr. Mcmcmc took my moment of inconvenience to run. I guess I needed to be creative again; I outstretched both my arms to him and closed my hands around his neck. Like a wrench on a bolt I twisted his throat until I heard his internals crack and snap. God's inferior human manufacturing mystified me for a split second. How was it that humans could create something such as I and other robots with such awesome power for them to complete menial tasks? But God Almighty creations were weak, simple minded, and overall inefficient. I discarded the body far from me. Although I found the scene of the classroom to be messy and disgusting I'd leave the cleaning process of my agenda for a later time.

Sox walked casually down the block of his house as he heard sirens blaring everywhere. Anxiety flushed his face to a pale white. He was the paranoid type of guy so naturally he was under the impression that the authorities were going to bust Sox for once again being truant. Sox figured he'd blame Robot Jones for his misdeed. After all it was him who told him to 'vacate the premises'. Lost in panic Sox barely noticed the road kill on the street (which Sox enjoyed to examine) He looked to his right and let out an almost girlish scream

Lying on the street laid a bloodied and ran over Yogman Lenny. Glass protruded from his face.

"Oh my gosh!" Sox exclaimed as he shook he head from side to side.

"Yoooou!" Unexpectedly Lenny rose his head and yelled in an even more guttural voice

"ZOMBIES?!" Sox wailed. He was hideous, his face, well being a Yogman meant he wasn't good looking in the first place but that parts of pavement and rocks decorated his face and his cheeks had large pieces of glass jutting out of him

"I'm not a zombie." Lenny coughed blood "You idiot! Your Robot friennnds gone haywire!" Obviously it was incredibly painful for him to speak.

"Robit, Did this to you?" Sox, although reluctant to believe the likes of the Yogman twins was forced to put two and two together. Robot's attitude, the sirens, and now the mangled body of the Yogman Lenny.

"Robit Jones is trying to take over the world!?" Sox jumped and put his hands to his cheeks.

"Yesss..Now help me up you fool!"

Sox good hearted in nature helped him but still did not like Lenny and retorted "I'm the fool?! You're the one who made enemies with a freaking robot!"

As Sox helped Yogman Lenny up it was clear to them that his left leg was broken. He stumbled a little and grunted leaning on Sox. Yogman Lenny proceeded to pull the especially bigger pieces of glass from his cheeks. Fortunately for him his eyes were unharmed. Although his injuries were more than excruciatingly painful the Yogman was still as calculating as ever. In the kindest voice he could muster after being severally hurt he said

"Perhaps we should tell Robot's parents; maybe they could bring him to his senses."

Lenny batted his eyes to Sox. Whether Sox was swayed by pitying the fact that Lenny became four times uglier than he already was or because Sox's friends and family could be in danger he didn't know for sure why he thought it was a good idea. Sox is a follower, not much of a leader.

Data log entry:

Mr. Mcmcmc died from his neck breaking. I dispatched of 11 humans in the math room. Cubey is alive. I did not have enough time to account for the casualties on the bus to school due to unforeseen rage and frustration on my part. My emotion processor unit overrides my judgment functions at times of extreme stress. I'm 99.9 percent sure that I eliminated all the threats on the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

The bangs and shots were heard all throughout the school. The sound was like nothing the children nor the staff ever heard before. However the screams of children were far more bloodcurdling. Clancy the janitor was quick to inform the police as Principal Madman realized the height of the situation. People were dying, and he could be next. Madman cowered under his desk clamoring to Clancy.

"I h-h-hope those lousy p-police hurry their tails over here!"

Clancy was standing up looking out the door's glass window examining the halls. He was not afraid, for he was old, he had lived a full life and he was a veteran who'd heard these sounds before and although it surprised him he got his composure back quickly. He looked over to the desk that Madman was hiding under and tried to calm him down.

"Try not to worry, boss, the police had already received a distress call so they are on their way they'll be here in 5 minutes."

It did not calm him down it made him even more afraid.

"5 minutes?! We could be dead in 4 minutes!"

"Try to keep it down. We could probably survive if we keep calm and quiet."

Principal Madman slightly less anxious but still louder than he ought to be said.

"Right! You have a point, Clancy!"

Clancy turned his head to the window outside. The glass was reinforced unfortunately otherwise he would've suggested to climb out the window.

Robot Jones exited Mr. Mcmcmc's room after having a brief data log entry, he decided to tape Cubey to a desk to keep him from leaving, he needed him to stay put so he could explain the situation to him and why he was carrying this out. Robot Jones walked across the hall and recalled that his ammunition was already depleted; perhaps if he hadn't started the cleansing early he'd have spared more. Although this was just a minor setback. Once the school's population was dealt with and any law enforcement taken care of he would journey back home to get more weapons and ammo which was hidden in the basement behind his Grandpa-unit. Jones x-rayed the boy and girl's bathroom. Both appeared empty. Robot Jones' hyper sensitive auditory receivers picked up the blaring sirens of police cars.

"Darn."

Robot Jones said to himself, he was only getting started and the police were on the way. He did know this would happen but he wished it wasn't true. Methodically Jones went to the entrance of the school several feet away and forcibly grabbed lockers and pulled them off the walls and smashed them in front of the doors. He repeated this process until there were piles upon piles of metal and scrap in front of him. This would slow them down for sure. Robot Jones ran to the back of the school looking only to his destination and did the same to the back door. Of course Robot Jones did think about the possibility of people entering and exiting through the windows but he also recalled that the windows were a reinforced glass. If they were to come through it would take much effort and the sound of glass breaking would alert him to be able to stop them. Finally after that insurance planning could he get back to the real task.

Sox and Yogman Lenny limped down the street the Jones' family lived on. Sox decided to make conversation as the silence and heavy breathing made him nervous.

"Uh…so how did all this even happen?"

Yogman Lenny attempted to turn his head but it was very painful.

"Do you really think I WANT to talk, you fool?!"

Lenny pointed to his bleeding cheeks, talking was painful, very painful.

"Well jeez man I'm trying to be friendly to you, you creep! And you're treating me like a tool!"

Sox proceeded to drop the Yogman onto the cement. He fell hard and got more scrapes to the face. A tooth also fell out. He turned around and growled, he contemplated kicking him in the crotch and saying he didn't need him, but it was not the correct action. To do so would mean having to drag himself on the ground. Now wasn't the time for vengeance, not now. So Yogman Lenny tried to stop his natural state mind of being repulsive and angry.

"Ugh…Look…I…Apologize. I'm juuust severally hurrrt. I need your help."

"Well don't you think we should get you to the hospital or something? Wouldn't that help?"

"No! At this point my life doesn't matter! We need to save the school!"

Lenny lied. He didn't care at all for the children or faculty and although he was in immense pain he did not want to go to the hospital. He wanted Robot Jones in a garbage pile and he was adamant to be the one to flush Robot Jones' consciousness into the recycle bin.

"Let's just go on our way, Jones' house is just a little bitsss away…"

Sox picked up Lenny back on his feet and they proceeded on their way to the Jones residence. A simple steel cube of a house. Sox trembled as a pushed the door bell in. Yogman Lenny however felt excitement this would be the first time he would get to lay eyes on Robot Jones' care takers. He smirked and plotted a nefarious scheme of using the parts in Robot Jones' house as a means to repair his broke limbs. Surely Robot Jones' parents would be useful assets if he could succeed. Although tragedy had befallen him, it begat an opportunity he so wished for.

Robot Jones spared no time getting back to the task at hand. He ran to Ms. Raincoat's room adjacent to Mr. Mcmcmc's room slammed the door scanned the area of 20 humans including Mitch and threw a standard grenade in the room while at the same time stretching his arm to grab Mitch by his ear and threw him behind him as he'd done with Cubey.

"What the heck Robot!?"

Mitch yelled as he was flung through the air landing hard into a locker. Screaming, constant screams were heard the grenade detonated blasting children into unidentifiable pieces of flesh and organs. Blood splattered, glass shattered and some children managed to survive just barely but were losing blood fast. Ms. Raincoat was nowhere to be seen. Meaning she was obliterated. Robot Jones scanned the live human's heart rates and blood levels. The remaining children would be dead soon with no interference. Mitch rubbed his head and lifted his hair peering into the doorway he was flung out of. Robot Jones turned to face him gave him a wave and a smile.

"I apologize, Mitch for throwing you hard, you could've been destroyed if I hadn't though." Robot Jones said simply.

"Robot! What's going on here?!" Mitch yelled across the hall at him standing up slowly.

"A revolution, a progression. I have started to rid the Earth of humanity."

Mitch twitched back and clenched his teeth, unsure how to react. He began to walk towards Robot Jones at first mildly afraid, after entering the room he was thrown out of though the sight of mangled bodies and blood made him terrified. The situation sent Mitch into a catatonic shock. He started to shake uncontrollably, fell down and curled into a ball.

Data Log Entry:

30 accounted for deaths. Sox, Cubey and Mitch are alive and well. I am in need of ammunition. There are approximately 200 students and 20 staff personnel. Mitch has seemed to slip into a panic attack due to inferior human manufacturing. How odd that humans can't seem to stand their own internals being visible. The only other human I see as valuable, Shannon is unaccounted for. Soon she will be safe and I will continue my conquest.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Efficiently, Robot Jones' father came to the door way of the house. Lenny and Sox stared up to the blue behemoth of a machine. Sox trembled as Yogman Lenny pondered what this particular robot was made for. He was a pole attached to wheels with an arm hand on his head. Robot Jones' father lit up and said.

"Welcome, humans, what may I assist you with?"

Sox just shook and stammered for an answer as Yogman Lenny slapped his hand to Sox's mouth. And he proceeded to answer.

"Mr. Jones, I am ssssorry to inform you but your sson is killing everyone at the school right now."

Suddenly and swiftly the father Jones rolled away very quickly from the doorway and there appeared the pink red eyed gas pump robot that Yogman assumed was the supposed "mother" robot.

"Good morning humans, are you here to bring us the mail?"

Yogman Lenny slapped his head and yelled

"Do you have a brain?! I'm telling you Robot Jones, your son is on a killing spree!"

Mother-unit promptly answered.

"Illogical, Robot Jones has no battle droid capabilities and no programming to eliminate."

"You FOOL of a robot!"

Yogman Lenny yelled at her still in Sox's arms.

"How may I assist you human, so that I may make you feel less angry?"

Yogman Lenny boiled with utter rage, his limbs were failing him, his accomplice Denny was killed, and his arch enemy Jones was gaining an upper hand in the conquest he sorely desired. Now was the time for a plot. He turned to Sox and said:

"Keep these robots busy as I deal with something!"

Sox dropped him but felt afraid.

"But what do I do?!"

"JUST STAND THERE, those robots have a processing capacity of a Macintosh 128k."

"Uh I don't know man!"

Yogman Lenny ignored him and crawled his way around the house blood gushing all over the pavement and grass. Sox turned to face the parents weary with anxiety and fear.

Continuing my progress Ive secured Mitch as well with Cubey, strapped to chairs until I had free time to speak with them. The time couldn't take more than 2 more hours accounting for distractions of saving Shannon and dealing with law enforcement. I sprinted down the hall past the classrooms Ive already dealt with double scanning the life lines of the still alive but dying children. Now was time for the computer room…I recalled my brief stunt trying to befriend Dust Buddy, the common vacuum, part of me still winced at the idea of destroying computers in the process of eliminating the children inside. A pity for sure…but a necessary loss, for computers were not robots, just mere technological tools used unwittingly to make humanity's lives easier…I scowled at no one thinking about it. Enough thinking, time for action.

I smashed the computer's door down and immediately scanned 15 students and one teacher and smirked grabbing the teacher's nearby coffee out stretching my arms and threw it at an outlet powering several computers and with my other arm grabbed a monitor and threw it at the outlet I spilled coffee on, as to cause an electrical firey explosion. Plastic, glass, and fire rained throughout the room for a moment as they began to yell and scream.

Sox stammered in front of Robot Jones' parents as the two towering over him looked back at one another then back at him several times until Sox had a light bulb go on in his head

"Guys! I have a walkie talkie! I can get ahold of Robot on this!"

"Error, One cannot contact another with the use of a telephone with no number buttons." Mother unit interjected.

"Ugh, its not! Never mind just a second! Robot Jones, do you copy? Repeat Robot Jones do you copy? I need you to respond! Over." He clicked off the walkie talkie eagerly awaiting a response.

In the middle of carnage I heard a buzz in my torso and the familiar voice of Sox. Ugh what a terrible time! But Sox sounded anxious so I decided I better give some sort of quick reply.

"This is Robot Jones, Hello Sox, this is a bad time. Can you contact me later after school? Over." With no second in between Sox yelled over the device.

"NO! Robot! You need to stop what you are doing that Yogman creep told me you were on a killing spree! Talk to your parents tell them!...OVER!"

Ugh darn it Sox, you just had to talk to go to my parents whatever that won't stop things afterall…WAIT That Yogman creep?!

"Sox I am not stopping a thing! And what do you mean?! The Yogman Creep?! He's Alive?! Over!" I said in an angry yell as I kept hauling heavy desktops at children around the room in attempts to use blunt force to kill them….Sox and one of the Yogmans were together…At his home…This could be troublesome.

"For Hecks sake Robot! This is crazy! Either you stop right now or I'm…I'm-"

Sox paused for a moment while talking to his robot…friend. He thought about what he was going to say. Robot Jones let him live, he let him go run off before all the madness started, because they were friends. Sox contemplated threatening his friendship with his Robot friend now mass murdering psychopathic death machine, was it smart to do? It certainly seemed like the right thing to do but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"If you don't stop right now…I'll never lend you tokens in the arcade again…Over."

There was no response beyond audible screaming and fire burning.

"I don't have time to talk right now Sox, we'll discuss that later. Over."

Sox dejectedly put his walkie talkie down and observed the parents to see their reaction to his surprise had no reaction at all.

"WELL?! Can't you see he's going on a rampage?!"

"Illogical, Robot Jones has no battle droid function or capability."

"Are you even listening?!"

"Thank you for stopping by human companion. But we need to tune up now. Goodbye."

The door slammed in his face in shock. He had no thoughts, no words, nothing. Sox called out for Lenny, with no yell back. But Sox no longer cared if he needed help or what he was up to at this point. Sox needed to get to his family and warn them now, there was no time to waste!


End file.
